


communication issues

by softuchiha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, and also bad with words, sakura is done with his 'hn' thingy, sasuke is really clueless sometimes, sasusaku!travels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softuchiha/pseuds/softuchiha
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are traveling when they have their first argument.





	communication issues

They’ve just had their first argument. And they weren’t even married yet. Sakura had stormed off through the woods, leaving him alone by the fire he’d built where they were camping for the night.

After traveling by himself, having someone else around, especially Sakura, was… different, to say the least. She was his very opposite, always loud and extroverted. And he liked that. What he wasn’t fond of was being dragged into conversation. He liked listening to her voice when she rambled about nothing in particular, or when she told stories about her time in Konoha. He just wasn’t expecting to be asked to share.

He had noticed she was a little odd that evening, but he didn’t seem to mind that much. It was when she started talking to him about the next places they would go that she became more aggressive.

_“Are you even listening to me?” She’d asked, looking at him with a straight face._

_“Hn,” he said._

_“Dammit, Sasuke-kun!” She cursed, letting out a heavy sigh. “I’ve been trying to talk to you but all you do is_ hn  _me! I hate it. We’re going to be married and we don’t have decent conversations. Do you think I’m okay with that?” She didn’t let him answer. “I’m not! I want us to communicate, but you’re so quiet all the time. Would it kill you to answer me properly?” She pleaded._

_After waiting for an answer that never came, she snarled, “I came all this way just to be with you and you don’t even care!”_

_He knew he shouldn’t have said that, but the sentence had left his mouth before he could prevent it, “Maybe you shouldn’t have come.”_

_Sakura had stared for a few seconds, her mouth opened, but not a single word coming out of it. Twenty more seconds and she got up, leaving him there._

Sasuke was sure he’d messed up. He didn’t know what to do, though. Should he go after her? Should he wait for her? Either way, he should apologize. That was the least he could do.

So why, after an hour of waiting, when she finally came back, he didn’t say anything? He could tell she was expecting him to. But he stood there, quiet as usual.

He could see her face because of the fire that was still burning brightly, and it pained him to see her swollen, red eyes. He knew she’d been crying. He wanted to comfort her, but he wasn’t sure of what to do.

When she moved to sit on her sleeping-bag, picking up her backpack, he got up, walking to where she stood.

“What are you doing?” He immediately asked.

“I’m… gathering my things. I’m leaving in the morning.” Her voice was so broken that it made him flinch.

“Why?”

Sakura scoffed, looking at him and rolling her eyes. “You made it clear you don’t want me here, so I’m going back home.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Oh, sure. Whatever. I don’t care what words you used, or the lack of them, you know. It feels like I shouldn’t be here anyway.” She turned around, her back facing him as she put some of her stuff in the bag.

Her words hurt him.

_If feels like I shouldn’t be here anyway._

Did she regret coming with him? Did she not want to be with him anymore? Was she calling off the wedding? Sasuke didn’t know. And that terrified him. It felt like he was losing her all over again, except he wasn’t the one who decided to leave. Sakura was.

“Sakura,” he called her, his voice was so low he wasn’t sure she heard him.

When she didn’t reply, he continued, a little bit louder this time, “You should stay.”

She paused.

She turned to face him, and he saw the pain in her eyes.

“Why? So you can basically ignore me and send me away when I tell you what’s bothering me?” She stood up, closer than she’d ever been.

“You don’t have to go.”

She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them again, she seemed very determined.

“When I said I didn’t care about your choice of words… I lied. I care.” Her eyes were on him the whole time. “You say things like you don’t really mean them. Like it’s my choice, which it is, but…” She gave him some time to process her words. “If you want me here, then say it. Don’t act like it’s all on me. Don’t tell me what you think I should or shouldn’t do.” She stopped. “I want to be here. Just tell me if you want me to, Sasuke-kun.”

She seemed tired. So tired. And he was tired as well. Tired of pretending not to care, when he obviously did. Tired of being distant and cold. Tired of thinking she shouldn’t be with him when he clearly wanted her to. No.  _Needed her to._

“Stay,” he began, his voice loud and clear. “Stay with me.”

When her lips formed a small smile, he let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Then, her smile turned into a grin, and she closed the distance between them, not really doing anything, just letting her body next to his.

“I think you should beg me to stay.” She chuckled.

He rolled his eyes, arms around her small frame, pulling her to him.

She hugged him back, hiding her face in his chest. He could hear her content sigh as his face rested on her head.

“This feels nice.” Her muffled words made him grin.

“Hn,” he agreed.

She pulled her face from his chest and gave him an incredulous look.

“I think you should stop with this ‘hn’ thing. It’s really… annoying.” She said and he rolled his eyes once more.

“Sakura,” he started, and when she told him to continue, he smirked. “ _You_  are annoying.”

She got out of his embrace a second later and walked up to the fire.

“That’s something you need to drop as well, okay?” She sat down and looked at him as he made his way and sat right next to her.

“No.”

Sakura sighed, “Well, at least it wasn’t  _hn_  again.” And when she figured he would make that noise again she snapped, “No! Don’t even think about it.”

When he didn’t, she sighed in relief.

But it came five seconds later.

“Hn.”

Sakura’s annoyed grunt had him smirking for the rest of the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Please leave a comment.


End file.
